Insanity
by Rosadon
Summary: Prompt: Imagine that one day, Lalna just snaps and goes fully insane. His partner tries to talk him down, saying how much they love him and that they know he is better than this. They still believe that as the blade goes through their heart. *Xephna pairing*


**Prompt:**

**Imagine that one day, Lalna just snaps and goes fully insane.**

**His partner tries to talk him down, saying how much they love him and that they know he is better than this.**

**They still believe that as the blade goes through their heart.**

Xephos had watched Lalna experiment before. He always had such a serious and calculating look as he closely studied the schematics he was working with. Xephos never helped, he had asked once and Lalna had ferociously disagreed. He said things were too dangerous, and he couldn't bear losing the one thing he loved most.

He could faintly recall when things had started going downhill. Lalna had been working on his "ultimate project," and for the first time, wouldn't let Xephos watch; not even from a distance. He had tried going into the lab as he usually did - only to be pushed away by the scientist.

"I'm sorry Xeph," He had said, but Xephos wondered if he had been sincere. You could never tell when he wore those goggles. "I can't risk you getting hurt."

Then he stopped showing up for lunch. Xephos would end up bringing it to him, - not entering the lab of course. He could see Lalna from behind the bars of the iron door, working away on whatever was so desperately important. He would knock and remind him he had to eat sometime. Lalna would laugh and gratefully accept the food, promising to be there for dinner. But then, he stopped answering the door. He would wave Xephos off, not glancing up from his project. He simply left the lunch outside the iron door, only to rediscover it untouched in the evening. When Lalna came to dinner, he became quieter, and quieter. Each day he was filthier, too. The spot in the bed next to Xephos was now cold and empty every night. Lalna stopped showing up for dinner. It was too much.

So he had gone to the lab, banging on the iron door and demanding Lalna let him in. The scientist had looked up, startled, but that was quickly replaced by a scowl. He ignored him - and simply turned back to the damned project.

"Damnit Lalna! If you don't let me in, I'll break this door down!" He heard a faint laugh from inside. That was the last straw. He grabbed the mining laser from his belt - the one they had made together - and blew up the door. Lalna jumped.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing!?" He shouted.

"This project of yours has gone to far," he had been so sure of what he was doing. "You're going to kill yourself working on this stupid thing -"

"Stupid?" Lalna spat. "You think this is _stupid_?" He stormed forward, looking Xephos directly in the eyes. "This is _everything_."

That was when he had pulled out his emerald sword, along with his mining laser. Xephos took a step back. "L-lalna, what - what are you doing?"

"This will change the world Xeph! It'll make everything perfect for us! Why do you keep intervening?" He moved closer. Although his words were spoken softly, there was nothing but insanity in his eyes.

"You're mad, Lalna!" He cried, feeling the cold of the wall against his back and the sudden pang of fear in his heart. "I love you, I'm not going to let you do this to yourself."

"Sure, sure, sure."

Xephos grabbed his mining laser with both hands, which were shaking fiercely now. "Lalna," his breathing was quickening. "Don't make me do this. I love you, but if I have to, I will."

Laughter echoed through the room. "Oh, sure you will. Of course."

Lalna lunged for him, dodging to the side as Xephos shut his eyes and pulled the trigger on the laser. He dashed forward and pushed the sword against Xephos' chest.

"Lalna," tears slipped down his face now. "Lalna, please, just forget all this. All of it. Just, please-" he choked. "Lalna, you're - you're better than this. Please I don't want to lose you. Just walk away from this -" Lalna's face had contorted into one of hate, but there were flickers of doubt there - Xephos tried to play upon that. "Listen - we can - we can just get out of here. Never come back. I don't care - just - just put the sword down, put it down and we can do whatever we want. As long as we're together."

Lalna's eyes locked with Xephos'. The insanity was still there.

"I love you," Xephos whispered. "No matter what."

The sword entered his heart.

And that left the scientist to work on his project to his desire, as his lover's corpse lay crumpled on the floor, eyes still filled with sorrow.


End file.
